


Waves Aren't Over

by StarlightNinjaThief



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cerebral Palsy, Christopher Diaz Week, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Post-Tsunami (9-1-1)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightNinjaThief/pseuds/StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: Christopher's dad's been spending time with Lena and it forms a bad reaction.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Waves Aren't Over

**Author's Note:**

> DAY TWO: COMFORT THE BABE  
> this is probably all I have for this fadom as I'm not regularly a fan outside of Gavin. but I had these & thought I'd share.

Eddie and Lena were at the gym sparring, Christopher watching from a chair on the side by the wall. He tucked the bookbag next to him so he didn’t tip over so easy. Sometimes Eddie took dives to make his son giggle. He always smiled and looked to the bright side but didn’t giggle as much lately.  
  
“Pay attention, Diaz!” she barked, throwing a jab as her glove glanced off his jaw.  
  
“It’s not a serious match,” he reminded.  
  
She huffed and got even more power behind a roundhouse kick. Eddie grunted dodging around the ring. He bounced off the ropes and swept Lena’s legs from under her. She tried an elbow to the gut but he was too fast. 10 seconds into a triangle choke she tapped out.  
  
“Alright, that’s it. I gotta get this guy home for a bath and dinner,” he panted gesturing towards Christopher.  
  
“Maybe a joint shower?” she suggested raising a brow.  
  
He grimaced. “Uh, no,” and made a quick exit, kissing his son’s hair.  
  
“You’re sweaty, daddy!” the boy called out on a laugh.  
  
Once Eddie disappeared Lena headed for the kid. He was trying to color, the book of dinosaurs sliding off his lap a bit. To her it looked like a mess of lines.  
  
“Hey kid! Do you even go to school?” Lena asked.  
  
Christopher looked up, his lips pursing. “Off for the week. Too much _water_ …” his voice ended a whisper.  
  
 _So he was caught in the waves, that must be where that bruise on his cheek was from.  
_  
He wiggled a little trying to look for the locker rooms.  
  
Lena felt a bit out of depth. How did you talk to a kid, much less one like _him_?  
  
“So I heard you found your way to the hospital after the tsunami, did you take in a lot of water?”  
  
“I kept swimming,” Christopher answered.  
  
“Yeah? Where’d you learn that? I thought you’d be a bit small.”  
  
“I took lessons,” but it wasn’t with the same glee he usually was proud with.  
  
He had since dropped his crayons, head down looking at his fingers.  
  
“Look, what’s your problem?” she asked getting annoyed.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it, Miss Bos-Boz…” he scrunched his nose and couldn’t remember her name.  
  
“I don’t want to be your _friend_ but I like your dad so I’m sticking around.” Lena noticed he scooted his chair further away at her firm tone.  
  
“I was with your dad the whole time in the water and he didn’t know you were _there,_ ” she sneered.  
  
“Buck saved me,” Christopher’s voice was on edge now.  
  
“I thought Buck was the one you were separated from. He _lost you_.” She should’ve realized it was cruel to say to a child but she just wanted Diaz’s bed, not his baggage.  
  
“Buck saved me!” his voice and breathing pitched as he hopped up with his crutches and ambled to the door.  
  
“Where is he now then?” she watched as he shoved the door open and stumbled out. “Hey, kid!”  
  
Lena huffed and spun the chair around to sit. Eddie came out of the locker room a minute later, hair and t-shirt still damp.  
  
“Superman, you rea-” he cut off as he saw the crumpled bag and no child. “Where’s Christopher?”  
  
“We talked and he took off,” she rolled her eyes.  
  
“Wha-” He spun, trying to see if Christopher was at the bathroom.  
  
“Hey, man!” A young guy with blue eyes and a toddler of his own called across. “She insulted him and he bolted. I tried to stop him, but he yanked out of my grip.” The guy looked so guilty as he hiked his daughter onto his hip.  
  
“Thanks.” Eddie turned a confused glare to the other firefighter.  
  
“I just asked him how he swam that far,” she answered.  
  
Eddie scoffed, grabbed his son’s things and rushed out the door. “He’s 8 years old and traumatized!” he yelled not even looking at her.  
  
He paused as he heard horns honking and saw Christopher blindly trying to walk into traffic with too-big new crutches. “Christopher, no!!” he screamed.  
  
Eddie ran in front of him and grabbed his arms. “Son, there’s cars, you’ll get hurt.”  
  
Christopher was crying, his yells unintelligible.  
  
“Christopher, it’s daddy. You can’t run away like that from me!”  
  
“Buck! B-buck!” the kid screamed and cried. He thrashed in Eddie’s arms, gurgling and his father realized this wasn’t a tantrum. _Dios…._  
  
“Maybe you should put him in for a nap,” Lena’s snotty tone drifted from the door.  
  
“Shut up!” Eddie yelled at her. “Chris, buddy, you’re ok. There’s no water, just look around,” he tried to soothe.  
  
“Buck, Buck! Where’s Buck?!” Christopher cried, his little legs collapsing. His eyes drifted upwards trying to look for his hero through the tears.  
  
“Ok, ok, mijo we’ll call your Buck….” Eddie hit the speed dial and set it to speaker. Pedestrians were starting to stare.  
  
The father tried to maneuver his son into the pickup truck but it was hard with the struggling.  
  
“Eds, is that Chris? What’s wrong?” Buck’s far voice sounded worried.  
  
“He’s freaking out. Outside the gym. Flashback I think,” he grunted.  
  
“Damn, hangon.” The dial tone sounded.  
  
5 minutes later Eddie was leaning into the truck, Christopher’s screams horse as he still cried for his friend. “He’s coming, baby, just a second.”  
  
They heard a metro bus squeal and limped running steps. The firefighter looked up and sighed. “You shouldn’t be running,”  
  
“I was at the store buying you guys dinner.”  
  
Buck switched places and immediately had his arms full. “I’m right here, Christopher. Stop crying, kiddo!”  
  
Lena had long disappeared and good riddance.  
  
“Ok, ok, shh Christopher. We’re going to go home with Daddy, snuggle up and eat ice cream, ok?”  
  
Eddie sighed. He’d let the treat go now that his son’s desperate wails were calming. He made eye contact with Buck; later on they’d both struggle through their own tears. For now Buck stayed in the back and Eddie drove on home.


End file.
